


Flight of Fancy

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [34]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dimension Travel, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili is looking for someone to have adventures with - and Kili wants a life free of boredom.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.117:  
> “Are you going to pick that up?” “I’m not sure” “Well, seeing as it’s going to disappear in, like, three seconds, you’d better be sure fast.”

“Are you going to pick that up?” The strange figure asked.

“I’m not sure.” Kili answered, wary of suddenly appearing objects and people, as beautiful and handsome as they might be.

“Well, seeing as it’s going to disappear in, like, three seconds, you’d better be sure fast.” 

Kili lunged forward without much thought upon hearing that. His uncle would have another lecture ready for him on recklessness and thinking things through, no doubt. And perhaps this time Kili might actually listen - considering that the moment he touched the strangely glowing pendant, it disappeared from his hand.  
Only to settle around his throat, feather light, and yet heavy with the weight of destiny.

Furious he tucked at it, turning around to the strange figure, only to have his breath stolen from his lungs.  
He hadn’t gotten a good look before, not much time and edges previously blurry, but the stranger wasn’t just handsome. With a golden mane, eyes glowing the same icy blue as the crystal and an obviously well toned body, the stranger was drop dead gorgeous.  
And he smiled at Kili.  
With a warmth that reached even those icy eyes, and radiated calm and love and happiness.  
It also revealed dimples. Because of course the stranger had it all.  
Magic. Must be. Kili considered just how fucked he might be - and in which ways.

“Thank you. My name is Fili, dimension traveler, at your service. I can’t stay in a realm without a companion willing to anchor me - thank you for volunteering.” The blond informed him in an unfairly melodic voice. Kili forced himself to focus.

“How do I take this thing off again?” Kili had always been a free spirit, much to everyone's chagrin, especially those who were supposed to make a proper prince out of him one of these days.

If they didn’t manage to bind him, no stranger with a magic pendant would.  
As much as being tied to someone like _that_ might not be much of a hardship. Depending. Might be more pleasurable than being a prince bored out of his mind by some meeting or paperwork or lecture or another.

Still.

Fili’s face fell. Kili flinched, but didn’t take back the question.

“… I can take it off, if I must. But I have been looking for a willing anchor for a long time now, someone to go on adventures with me across this world - and perhaps others, afterwards, if you are so inclined. Is there really nothing I could do to convince you to give me a chance? I’m not bad company.”

That he surely wasn’t. And adventures sounded lovely, to be honest. Much better than his current, boring life. People would miss him, sure, but they always did, and they never were happy when they found him. They were never happy with him at all, really.

Fili looked like he was happy to see him. Looked like he might make Kili happy, too.  
Kili had always been reckless. Why change that now?

“You could come hunting with me, tell me what all of that is about over dinner. Just promise me you will take this thing off me if I ask - I’m nobodies possession!”

Fili assured him of his freedom and smiled at him again, creating a storm of butterflies in Kili’s stomach.  
Kili was in so much trouble.  
But that was how he liked it best.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Note:  
> This concludes my official Raffle entries!  
> While I hope to write more for these prompts still, event or not, I'm very happy with what I got so far! I feel like I learned a lot and really grew as a writer :-) 
> 
> A big thank you and lots and lots of hugs and cuddles for everyone who supported me on this journey! You are the best! <3


End file.
